Female Eren X Male Reader
by Dtrain132
Summary: Imagine a world where you are trapped behind tall walls that keep you from the monsters beyond them. How would you live? How would you die? Who would you become along the way?
1. Chapter 1

The first thing you could ever remember as a child was ridding in a carriage with your mother and older brother on the way to your new home. Your father was steering the horses up front and was humming some song he could barely remember. they had been on the road for what seemed like forever (you're three by the way so you don't know a lot of things like how to tell time).

Looking outside from the front of the carriage you could see he tall section of the wall that protected your new home. a short while later you passed through the gates into Shiganshina. Your wide child eyes quickly absorbed in everything the city streets had to offer. All the shops and stands that were scattered down the streets and the uncountable people. There were so many people just milling around in the streets.

You passed through the streets making the people part around you until you reached your house which neighbored another house that you had heard was the home to two kids named Eren and Mikasa. You had no clue what would happen with the rest of your life, yet you couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with this city and that house. but by the time you went to bed that night you had forgotten all about it.

Time skip 7 years...

You ran through the streets laughing as you were chased by three kids around your age. One of the kids had a busted nose and another had a busted lip.

"You're dead (f/n)!"

You didn't look behind to see who had spoken but you could guess it wasn't the one with the busted lip. You continued to run until you eventually lost them in the maze of a city you called home. You were ten years old now and was enjoying life to the fullest. You had three great friends and a whole city to explore, what could be better?

Walking around aimlessly you noticed a crown of people gathering around the street leading to the gate outside. Curious what the commotion was about you pushed to get a better view. Maybe you would find your friends as well. When you got to the front, however, you quickly wished that you hadn't. What you saw was the few, broken, injured faces of the surviving members. Further down the street you heard the wails of an old woman. Looking over you could see her holding something that had been given to her from a corps member.

You almost threw up when you saw it was the arm of someone who was probably dead. You knew what was out there of course. But seeing what they did to a person was something completely different. You didn't hear the rest of what the woman talked with the man about and you didn't care. When they passed there was a loud yell of pain from a man across the street. Looking in that direction you saw a pretty brown haired girl holding a stick.

The girl's name was Eren. You knew because she was one of your friends along with her black haired sister Mikasa and a blond haired boy named Armin. Eren had obviously hit the man in the head with a stick and was abut to do it again but Mikasa grabbed her arm and pulled here away. You quickly ran after them and caught up just in time to see Mikasa throw Eren against a wall scattering all the wood that was in her basket. They said some words to each other that you couldn't hear and then Eren finally saw you standing a little bit away. She looked down with red cheeks and started picking up wood.

You rushed forward and helped her pick up the wood scattered on the ground. As you handed them to her you noticed that she didn't look you in the eye and blushed when you twisted to look her in the eye. She quickly grabbed the wood away from you and put it back in the carrier.

"Hey (f/n)." She said finally looking you in the eyes without blushing.

"Hey (f/n)." Mikasa said from behind you. She seemed angry about something. Then again it wasn't always easy to tell what she was thinking.

"Hey guys!" You said cheerily as if you hadn't seen Mikasa throw Eren.

You chatted with them as you all walked home. Along with Armin you had been friends with them since you had gotten there. For better or worse you had been inseparable from them. That included every fight and argument that Eren got everyone else into. You finally reached their house and told them goodbye as you walked to the next house over and stepped inside.

immediately you were picked up and swung around by your older brother.

"There he is!' Your brother yelled. "We've been looking for you for hours you little shit!" You were then set down so that your brother could ruffle your (h/c) hair.

"James!" Your mother yelled from upstairs. "Don't teach your brother those words."

You heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes revealed herself. Your mother was beautiful despite her age and your father was the envy of many men for getting her. In one motion your mother picked you up and pulled you into a hug.

After getting what she wanted she set you down, smacked your brother in the head, and turned back to you.

"We're heading over to the Yeager's house later for dinner okay." She said to you.

You nodded and immediately ran out to see Eren yelling at her mom and running off with Mikasa following her. You quickly started to run after them when you heard Eren's mom yell from behind you.

"Take care of my girl's (f/n)!"

You turned around and waved at her before running off again. When you caught up to them Eren was offering her hand to Armin who was on the ground looking beat up. Later you found out that he had been beaten up by the three kids you had fought earlier. You and Eren promised to get them back for it and everyone laughed.

You sat at the river's edge with them and talked about going past the wall into the outside world. You wanted to go, you really did, but you were scared of the titans. The giant humanoid beings that had eaten so many people in the past. As you sat there talking your hand found Eren's and, in a clumsy way of showing affection, you wrapped your hand around hers not sure of what she would do.

You looked over and saw her blushing but she didn't move her hand. For years you had liked Eren but you had no idea how to approach this wild and crazy girl. Until you realized that she had a soft side around you. It had taken you a long time to build up the courage to do this much but now you were glad you had.

It was short lived. A loud crash ruined the moment and threw all four kids into the air. When they found their footing again they ran towards a large group of people and suddenly stopped. They looked up and saw the hand and head of a titan above the outer one could move or even scream. Everyone was paralyzed in awe and fear.

Suddenly it's giant foot crashed through the outer gate letting in smaller but still deadly titans into the city and scattering huge boulders around the city. Often onto people and houses. At once everyone began to scream and run away from the outer wall and the titans. Everyone except you and Eren. Both of you staggered towards your houses before breaking out into a run. Your family was in that direction.

Throughout the city there were hundreds of people dead and dying. Blood and guts were everywhere and the city was drowned out with the screams of the dying. None of it phased you or Eren. Nothing did, until you saw a boulder on top of both of your houses. You stopped in your tracks but Eren kept running towards her mother who was half crushed by the house. You didn't see your family. You did see Mikasa run past you which snapped you out of your horror for the moment.

All three of you grabbed part of the beam that had pinned Eren's mother down and tried to pull it off of her. It wouldn't budge however, no matter how hard they pulled. Looking down you stared straight into Eren's mothers eyes. She didn't say anything to you but you knew what she was saying. Suddenly you heard the loud thumps of something big and heavy. And it was getting closer. Looking up they all saw the big terrifying figure of a titan.

Eren's mother, hearing the steps, yelled at all of them to go and leave her behind. Instead they all pulled even more desperately. Yet it still wasn't budging yet the titan kept getting closer and closer. You looked down again and again saw her pleading eyes. Yelling "Fuck!" you let go of the beam, picked up Eren and ran away. She yelled and hit you in the back but you kept running. You looked over and saw Mikasa running beside you.

Then you did something you would always regret. You looked back at the house just in time to see the titan chomp down on Eren's mother's body spraying her guts and blood everywhere. Unfortunately Eren saw as well. You kept running knowing and hoping that your family was crushed by the house. You hoped for one reason and one reason only.

If the house didn't kill them the titans would. Though in the end it wouldn't matter anyways. The titans would kill them all eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

You were running. There were screams of pain in the air and blood and guts on the ground. But you ignored them and kept running through the streets desperately trying to make it to the gate that led to the inner wall. All the while Eren was ramming her fists into any part of your body they could reach. Finally having enough you threw her down onto the ground and yelled at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" You yelled at her even though you knew perfectly well what her problem was.

"We could have saved her if you hadn't ran away!" She yelled at you while she slammed her fist into your face. "You fucking coward!"

You've had enough. Finally snapping you smacked her across the face hard. hard enough to send her falling to the ground.

"We had to run don't you get that!" You yelled at her as she looked up at you with eyes full of pain and tears. "If we didn't run we would've been eaten and killed along with her! You think your mother wanted to see her kids get eaten right in front of her eyes?"

"You don't know that!" She yelled standing up.

You smacked her back down. "I know we would've died because we're too fucking weak!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, knowing that you didn't have much more time before the titans came to make food out of all three of you. "We were too weak to save your mother and that's why she died!"

Shocked, Eren said nothing else and instead stared at the ground with blank eyes. With a sigh you ran your fingers through your (h/c) hair before grabbing Eren's hand and pulling her along with you as you started to run again. You realized that you probably seemed cold-hearted to Eren and Mikasa but in reality you were simply numb. You couldn't fully grasp the horror that had happened in a few minutes so your mind simply suppressed it.

Through incredible luck you didn't encounter any more titans and were able to squeeze into the little space that was left on the boat leaving Shiganshina. There you found Armin huddled with the rest of his family. You saw him wave at you, saw him see the state all three of you were in, then saw him look away. You didn't even care anymore. You found a space near the edge big enough for the three of you and collapsed in exhaustion.

As soon as you had sat down fate had decided to fuck with your lives again. With a loud crash you watched as a titan with armor-like skin smashed through the gate into the inner wall. Boulders and bodies went everywhere as the gate collapsed making another hole for the titans to get through. It then stopped and released steam from it's mouth before straitening up and proceeding to stand still.

On the boat there was silence. No one spoke, no one had to. Everyone knew what everyone else was thinking. "That's it, we're dead, the titans will kill us all." That's when the crying began. Everyone on the boat cried or screamed for those they'd lost, those that had died, or for the fear that they would die next. Looking over you saw Eren crying into her open palm, it was torn open and bleeding from trying to lift the beam. Suddenly the image of Eren's mother being eaten flashed through your mind again.

You expected to cry as well. Why wouldn't you? Your family was dead, or at least you thought they were, and you watched someone hat you had spent seven years with get eaten right before your eyes. But no tears came out. All you felt inside was pure rage. Pure, uncontrollable anger towards the giant walking horrors that were the titans.

"Kill..." You muttered under your breath, too soft for anyone to hear exactly what you said.

"What did you say (f/n)?" Mikasa asked you but it was like you hadn't heard her at all. Instead you stood up from where you were sitting and walked forward. You placed your hands on the side of the boat and stared at the disappearing figure of the armored titan not noticing that Eren was right beside you until you noticed her hand right next to yours. But you didn't pay her any attention.

"I'm going to kill them all." You both said as you realized that she had reached the same conclusion as you. "Every last fucking titan will die by my hands! I will kill every last one!"

The rage was deep inside the both of you. For better or worse you both had dedicated your lives to exterminating all the titans. After an hour of standing at the edge of the boat the immediate rage had subsided and instead it felt ridiculous to be standing there any longer. You both went to sit back down next to Mikasa who had a look of concern on her face.

A few weeks later you awoke in a storage house along with Eren and Mikasa. The boat had taken you to Trost. Another city that protruded from the main wall just like Shiganshina. The idea that the same exact situation could arise here wasn't exactly promising. But you had other problems to deal with at the moment.

The city was filled to the brim with refugees from the outer walls who were forced to move there because of the titans. Food was scarce and thee were even rumors that thee was something that would be done to reduce the amount of people inside the walls. As for Eren she had seemed to calm down since that day. Some time after they had gotten to Trost she had met up with her father. He had left for the inner walls before the titans had attacked and so he didn't die there. Yet since then he had gone missing and all Eren could remember from seeing him was that he had given her a necklace that opened the basement to their house.

That morning Mikasa had woken up you and Eren so that you could go and get your daily rations. Since you had made it to Trost you had noticed that Mikasa had tried to become more like a mother towards you and Eren. You found it cute and kind but immediately told her to stop. She wasn't yours or Eren's mother and she shouldn't act like she was. She simply nodded at you and lowered her head blushing when you told her that.

If your brother was still alive he would make a jab at you for flirting with Mikasa while already having you eyes on Eren. Though you guessed it really didn't matter what he would've said anymore. Besides it didn't really matter which one you liked (you liked both of them actually I mean who wouldn't) because it didn't seem like they would be living long the way things were going in the city.

As you stood in line for rations you noticed Armin run up with four pieces of bread in his arms. He was still your friend of course and he was always helping you out with anything that he could. But you couldn't get over how much you hated his carefree smile whenever you saw him. The smile that belonged to someone who still had family he could see every day.

He handed all of you a piece of bread.

"This is all we're getting today so make it last." He told them, "Food is scarce these days."

Behind him you could see Garrison troops make an ugly face at the four kids trying to eat their only meal. Looking over you say that Eren did as well.

"I don't understand why we have to feed all these fucking refugees." You overheard one of the troops say. "If only the titans had eaten more off these filthy shits."

Before you could stop her Eren stormed towards the troop that had spoken and kicked him in the shin. He yelled in pain but before he could punch her you ran in front of her and took the punch straight on your nose. You fell to the ground bleeding from your nose but you got back up and stood in front of Eren. You were soon joined by Mikasa and Armin and all three of you stopped the man from hitting Eren and Eren from hitting the man.

"Sorry about our friend," Armin said, "She's just a bit hungry and you know how that makes people."

All three of them smiled at the man until he finally said, "Well just make sure it doesn't happen again." Then he walked off. "And get something for that kids nose." He shouted laughing as he walked away with his friend he was talking to.

Later on Mikasa pretty much beat the shit out of Eren.

"Do you want to die?" She asked her calmly. "Do you want mom's death to be for nothing?"

"Of course not!" Eren yelled at her. "I just...I just hated how he talked about us like we're cattle when he probably hasn't even seen a titan."

"Whether he's seen a titan or not doesn't change the fact that we are taking up what little land humanity has left. It's understandable that everyone's a little tense." Armin said from the side. You had to give it to the guy, no matter how worthless in a fight he was he did have a brain that could put anyone else's to shame.

"I'm joining the army." You finally said. You had been considering it for a couple weeks but you had finally made up your mind. "I'm going to join the army and kill titans so that we can go home."

They stared at you for a few seconds before Eren and Mikasa both spoke up at the same time. "So am I."

Armin looked at all three of you like you were insane before sighing and saying that he was going to join as well. You all swore with each other that you would join when you were all fifteen and then went back to whatever ran down building you each called home. When you got back to the empty storage building Eren went to one side and sat down while Mikasa gave her space and went to the other side out of sight and earshot.

You walked over to Eren and sat down next to her. You both sat in silence for a few seconds before you finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help save your mother Eren."

"I know there was nothing you could've done (f/n)." She said without looking at you, "I was just angry and scared." She pulled her knees closer to her chest. "I don't know what exactly to do anymore. I want to kill the titans more than I want anything else, but I'm not strong enough to do anything."

"Then get stronger," you told her, "become strong enough to kill anything that gets in your way. Become strong enough so that you don't have to lose anything ever again."

"But what if I can't become that strong?" She asked looking at you with tears in here eyes. "What if I'm not strong enough to protect anyone and the titans kill everyone I have left?"

"Then I'll become strong enough for both of us so no one has to die ever again."

You said big words with no idea if you could ever back them up but you believed in them wholeheartedly. You would do anything to protect your friends. They were the only family you had left. You saw Eren wipe away her tears and beam a radiant smile at you. A smile you hadn't seen in a long time. You smiled back and was suddenly caught off guard by something you were not expecting.

Eren grabbed your head and pulled you in so that your lips collided. It was your first kiss and you were sure it was hers as well. Your mind was blank but you decided to go along with it. When the kiss ended both of you were blushing immensely. You quickly wished her goodnight and walked away.

On the way to where you slept Mikasa stepped in front of you.

"(f/n) I just wanted to say thank you." She said without looking at you in a soft voice.

"What for?" You asked her as the blush went away from your cheeks.

"You're always there for me and Eren even back when she would always get into fights and I would have to help her. You never let anything bad happen to either of us if you can help it and...I just wanted to thank you." She looked up and you saw hat she was blushing.

"You guys are the only family I have left." You told her as the blush crept back to your cheeks. "I would do anything to make sure that the both of you are safe."

She didn't say anything back. instead she grabbed your face and quickly kissed you before running away. You stood there shocked for a couple seconds before shaking your head and going to lay down. "If only my brother could see me now." You thought as you fell asleep.

The next day when you tried to look Eren or Mikasa in the eyes they blushed and looked away or ran away quickly. "I hope this doesn't last long." You thought sighing. You were still only ten and your father never really talked about girls to you. Your brother did but you were pretty sure that what he told you shouldn't be things done by a ten year old.

Sure enough the awkwardness faded after a couple of days. Instead it was replaced with the news that thousands of adults were being sent out to fight the titans and reclaim the land taken away. It only took s week for the news to come in that all of the adults sent out were eaten. Among them were the rest of Armin's family.

You couldn't help but smirk when you saw the smile fade away from his face when he heard the news. "Now he knows what it's like." You thought in some dark part of your brain. Then you smacked yourself across the face, hard. You knew what it was like to lose your family all too well. So you walked over to Armin and grabbed his hand.

You smiled at him and pulled him over to where Eren and Mikasa stood. You kept making jokes and forcing Armin to have fun until, finally, you could see a small grin form on his mouth. Suddenly your pain eased as well. You had found yourself a new family. And you were never going to lose them.

Five years later you signed up for the army and hopped on the wagon to the training camp. It was time to take back your home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the hell are you?" A voice yelled from the group of fifteen year old teenagers standing in six straight horizontal rows. You stared straight ahead, what happened up there to other people wasn't your concern. The instructor moved through the lines pounding fear into those who hadn't experienced enough yet. You mostly ignored the names of the people the instructor yelled at until he reached the third row.

Standing in that row was Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. You watched from the corner of your eye as he passed both Eren and Mikasa. Armin wasn't so lucky.

"You there!" You heard him yell at Armin.

"Yes sir?" Armin yelled in response with his right fist planted over his heart.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Armin sir!"

"What a terrible name! Did you parents give you that name?"

"No sir my grandfather did sir!"

"Why are you here boy?"

"To fight titans sir!"

"Good then we can feed you to them!"

Then the instructor grabbed Armin's head and used it to twist his body around a full one-eighty degrees. You swore you heard his neck pop from where you stood at the other side of the fourth row.

"Third row about face!"

The third row turned around to face the fourth row. from the corner you searched for Eren and Mikasa. You found them indiscreetly looking back at you while the instructor actually made one boy piss his pants from fear. Your eyes snapped back to face front when you saw him heading your way again. When he passed you he tried to look you in the eyes.

Instead of returning his glare you stared blankly ahead as if he wasn't even there. He passed you without saying a word.

"Fourth row about face!"

Later that night everyone gathered in the mess hall. You sat down at a table with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin when suddenly a group of people you hadn't bothered learning the names of had surrounded the table.

"So is it true?" A boy with blond hair asked from the crowd. "Are you guys really from Shiganshina?"

"Yeah what about it?" Eren asked him, bothered by the fact that she couldn't eat her food in peace.

"That must mean that you saw it right? The Colossal Titan?"

"No. Sadly we missed the giant flesh eating monster that kicked a hole in the wall." You said sarcastically as you continued to eat. Their questions bothered you for nothing else besides the fact that you truly did not wish to remember that day.

"So he actually kicked it in?" Asked a short bald guy next to the table. "I heard he stepped over it!"

"That's ridiculous." Eren said shaking her head in disbelief that someone would believe that. "He was only tall enough to stick his head above the wall."

"Wait." The blond haired boy spoke up again. "That must mean you were in the middle of the attack too right? What was it like?

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Eren cover her mouth as she remembered what happened and tried to stop puking out her dinner.

"Alright that's enough questions for today I think." You said as you remembered the day as well. Thankfully you hadn't eaten anything yet.

"(f/n) I'm okay it's fine." Eren said as she touched your arm and grinned at you. As if to prove her point she took a huge bite of her food and started to speak to the group around them.

"They're really not all that tough once you know how to kill them." She said to the group that were already awestruck by her. "And I'm not going to rest until I kill every last remaining titan." You could see the crazy look in her eyes that she only got when talking about killing titans.

"Or you could not fight them at all." Came a male voice from behind the gathered group. The group parted to reveal a boy sitting at the table across from yours. You knew this boys name, it was Jean. You only paid attention to him because you were shocked by his reply to the instructor on why he joined.

"I plan on getting as far away from here as possible and going to the interior to live a posh easy life in the military police."

Yeah, that smug, selfish was of thinking really pissed you off.

"You know Jean this area used to be the interior as well until a few years ago." You said as you stood up and started walking over to him. "If everyone starts to have the same mindset as you there's not going to be a lot of people left to protect the outer wall. Let's see how long that peaceful life of yours lasts when all the refugees crowd into what little land is left as they wait to be killed."

Now Jean stood up too. "It's a better idea than going out and getting killed on a scouting mission like how that idiot over there's going to end up."

You heard movement behind you and put your hand on Eren's shoulder before she could get up. You looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed, her momentary anger leaving her, as she sat back down.

"Look I'm not ever going to understand how someone can just ignore the titans and you're not going to understand why we can't. You said looking back at Jean, "So let's just get over this and get on with our lives yeah? However short or long they may be."

He nodded at you and you shook hands. You then walked out with Eren and Mikasa with Armin following behind.

"I really hate that fucker." Eren said behind you as she glanced back at the mess hall.

"Well you better get used to him." You told her. "He's going to be in your life everyday for the next two years."

"Fuck."

A couple months after that night the final test had finally come. it was time to prove whether or not you were fit to be a soldier by seeing if you could use the 3D maneuver gear. if you couldn't then you were out. You had watched Eren and Mikasa clear it with ease so to you it seemed like a walk in the park. After making sure that your belt was completely checked and cleared you strapped up to the testing machine.

It started to lift you up by the sides of your belt. As soon as your feet left the ground you fell face first into the ground. You heard the laughter of everyone who had seen you fail as they lowered you down and you took off the belt.

"(f/n) (l/n)," the instructor addressed you as he stood above you, "if you can't pass this test in one week then you're flunking out you hear me?"

"Crystal clear sir." You said still staring at the ground in disbelief. Finally you looked up and immediately saw Eren and Mikasa looking at you with pity in their eyes. They looked away as soon as they saw you were looking but it was already too late. the damage had been done.

You didn't eat that night. Instead you walked into the woods and practiced all night long. But no matter how hard you tried you couldn't stay straight up for more than three seconds. The requirement was to stay still for at least fifteen. Three days passed by like this before you started asking for help. No one would help you however, Many of them were hoping that if you failed then they would have a better chance of making the top ten and being able to join the military police.

Eventually you found your way to two boys named Berthold and Reiner. They were both very tall and Reiner had short yellow hair and Berthold had black hair. They were good friends from the same village and the were also excellent at using the maneuver gear. They were also your last chance.

"No."

You stared at Reiner in shock. "What? Why?" You questioned him. As soon as he had seen you walking up to him and Berthold he immediately gave that answer.

"I'm not going to be helping my competition dude." He said to you as Armin saw the commotion and joined in. "But I do have a question to ask."

"What is it?" You weren't really paying attention. You were racking your brain looking for a solution to your problem.

"Why do you want to go back and fight titans? You've experienced how terrifying they are."

You snapped out of your thoughts from the unexpected question. That was the first time you had ever had anyone ask you that.

"I think it's because I know how terrifying they can be. I don't want anyone else to experience what I have and I don't want to lose any more of my family. So I fight so that I can make sure that everyone lives without having to know the pain of losing someone close to you."

Reiner and Berthold looked at each other for a second before turning back to you.

"C'mon lets go train." He said to you.

"What?" You asked, surprised at their sudden change of heart, "Why the sudden change?"

"I just realized that we need more people like you is all." He said as he began walking out to the woods.

Three more days passed with their help and you started to feel like you could actually pull it off. On the last night as you began to walk back Reiner popped you with another question.

"So tell me (f/n) who are you going for Eren or Mikasa?"

You stared at him for a couple seconds trying to process what he just asked you. That was thee last thing that you thought you'd be asked and honestly you weren't sure how to respond.

"Huh?" Was the best you could come up with.

"Come on man," Reiner said rolling his eyes, "you're telling me you haven't at least thought about which one you like more. I mean they're both pretty hot but you have to have a preference."

"I'm actually pretty curious too." Armin said from behind you. He had insisted on coming to watch you train as he was having difficulty as well and he hoped he would learn from watching you learn.

Your cheeks blushed as you thought about the girl who had been the main thing on your mind for the past five years.

"I was going to try and ask Eren on a date if I passed the test." You said looking down at the ground so they wouldn't see you blush even deeper.

They all made noises like idiots and wished you luck as you hung back to calm down you fast-beating heart and enjoy the night air for a bit. You suddenly heard rustling from the trees behind you and turned around to see Eren emerge from the forest. You made eye contact with her for a couple of seconds before you finally walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here?" You asked her. Truthfully you had been dying to talk to her but had been too embarrassed and ashamed of your failure to even look at her until now.

"It's kind of hard for me to sleep these days." She replied looking into your eyes. "You?"

"Just trying to not fail tomorrow." You told her laughing.

"Hey, about that, don't stress about it okay?" She said to you with s smile on her face. "I know you're going to do great!"

You couldn't help yourself. Seeing her smile in front of you flipped a switch in your head and before you knew it you had pulled her and had kissed her on the lips. You felt her surprise at first but then she relaxed and kissed you back just as intensely. When you finally broke away you were both blushing profusely.

"Sorry," You said as you turned and ran ignoring her as she called your name.

The next morning everyone gathered around where you were going to take your test. Even though you didn't really talk to other people much you still gained the admiration of many people for being kind when you did interact with anyone and for showing amazing skills in the tests before this one.

You looked around and saw Eren standing next to Mikasa and Armin at the front. When she saw you looking at her she waved. You waved back as you started blushing from remembering last night. They hooked you up to the machine again and started to lift you up from your belt. it was hard but you tried your best to stay up as the instructor started counting.

Ten seconds passed and you felt that you were in the clear, until at thirteen seconds you moved a little too much and smacked the back of your head into the ground. There was absolute silence as they lowered you down and the instructor walked up to you. You knew what he was going to say. You were done.

"Thomas switch belts with (l/n)."

What?

The blond haired boy that had asked the first question at the table many months ago came up and handed you his belt. you did the test again with his belt and found that it was extremely different. You had no trouble at all!

"There was a problem with your belt (l/n)." the instructor said as you were lowered down. "The buckle was broken. A part we originally thought couldn't break."

Whispers had started to go among the crowd.

"So he did that much with a broken belt?"

"Isn't that kind of amazing?"

"Congratulations (f/n)." The instructor said to you. "You passed."

Suddenly the crowd cheered as you ran to where Eren was and kissed her again. When you pulled away you yelled so that you could be heard over the screaming crowd.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes!" She yelled back grinning as the crowd got even louder.

Everything had worked out well for you today. Or so you thought. You were so caught up in Eren and your passing that you didn't even notice the look that Mikasa was giving Eren.

It was a look of murder.


	4. Chapter 4

You stood in the middle of Trost waiting for your date to show up. It had been a few months since you've been dating Eren and a year since training had started. Since it was halfway over Instructor Shadis had given all the trainees that were performing well enough a month break. That just happened to include you, Eren, and Mikasa.

Seeing an opportunity you decided to ask Eren on a date. You hadn't had many chances to further your relationship with her since you've started dating her and you wanted to do something special while you can. So now you waited near the fountain in the middle of the city slowly realizing that you had no idea what you were supposed to do.

You began to freak out more and more as you realized that you had no clue what you were supposed to do on a date. You began to pace back and forth as the stress started to get to you. You were so stressed that you didn't notice the cute brunette that was trying to get your attention.

"Geez (f/n) pay attention to the girl that you dragged out here alright?"

Snapping out of your despair you turned and saw Eren standing there in a beautiful black dress with a red sash and a red bow. You stood there completely dumbfounded as you tried to say something that actually made sense.

"Wow." Was all that you managed to say.

She blushed and twirled around making her dress twirl as well. You couldn't keep your eyes off of her and her brilliant smile. With a sudden burst of confidence you grabbed her and when she stopped spinning and started to pull her towards where you wanted to take her. She was surprised at first but soon went along with it laughing and smiling as she walked besides you holding your hand.

You were so focused on her that you didn't notice black haired girl following the both from you a ways away. She didn't speak or pay any attention to the people who had started to stare at you. Instead she watched as the man she loved dragged her sister away. She was furious but she knew that (f/n) wouldn't forgive her if she interfered. So she just watched.

In the meantime you took Eren to the new play that you had heard about. It was about two men who both wanted the same girl and all three of them were in the survey corps fighting titans. It was cheesy and made no sense at times. Yet at the end you found yourself standing at the end cheering when the man who survived kissed the woman he loved.

Walking out from the theater you realized that you hadn't kissed Eren since you had asked her out. Remembering it made you blush enough for Eren to notice. You quickly turned around and faced the other way as she laughed.

"What's the matter (f/n)? You're blushing." She said obviously teasing you.

This time she grabbed your hand and pulled you towards a small café that was near the theater. You walked in and sat down at a small table for two. They served food in the theater so the two of you weren't hungry. Instead you both ordered a drink and chatted. You talked to her about all the guys that you lived with and what they were like. You told her about Jean's weird obsession with Mikasa and his tendency to draw pictures of her when he thought no one was looking.

Eren laughed and told you about how Annie screamed loud enough to wake Shadis when there was a cockroach inside the dorm. The two of you chatted more about what each of your lives were like and laughed at each ridiculous story. Time flew by as you lost yourself in the company of Eren and before you knew it the sun was setting. Leaving the café the two of you headed to where you were both staying for the time you were in Trost.

Halfway to the building you and Eren were suddenly surrounded by five tough-looking men.

"Give us whatever money you guys have and we'll leave you alone." The one who must have been the leader said.

"Hang on a second boss," one of the men behind you interrupted, "this girl has a pretty nice body. It would be a shame to let it go to waste wouldn't it?"

You and Eren both spun around and rammed your fists into his face. He immediately went down as the rest of his friends started to get closer. You probably just pissed the rest of them off. You quickly scanned the streets but surprisingly there was no one else there. getting rid of the hope of help you sized up the rest of the men standing. They were all taller and heavier built than you but you doubted that they had trained as much as you and Eren. Still, you didn't like your chances.

"Hey (f/n)." Eren said with her back to you.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really enjoying this date."

You grinned and ran towards the man closest to you as Eren ran at someone else. As soon as you reached him you were immediately punched in the face and forced to the ground. Quickly shaking off the pain you rose up; ramming your knee into his crotch. He went down like a brick and you quickly spun and smashed your elbow into the man who had came forward to help his friend.

Looking over you saw that Eren had finished with her side as well. When you made eye contact with her you noticed a bruise on her cheek and she noticed a cut on yours from where the man hit you. After a couple of seconds you both broke out laughing as you stood in the middle of five collapsed men.

You finally got back to where you were both staying. It was a small hotel but it was well kept and had enough open rooms so that Eren and Mikasa could sleep in one and you could sleep in another. As you stood outside you room, which was before hers, you quickly pulled her in and kissed her before you lost your courage.

"Sorry our date didn't go as I planned Eren." You apologized to her while you held her close to you.

"What are you talking about?" She asked you as she snuggled into your arms. "It was perfect."

She looked up into your (e/c) eyes and kissed you. You pulled her in close as you kissed her back, wishing that this moment would never end. Eventually it had to though. However, Eren refused to go back into her room and instead slept with you. You felt her warmth on you for the entire night as you fell asleep to the beat of her heart and the sound of her breathing.

Back where you were attacked the man who had caused a cut on your face was on the painful receiving side of a knife. The knife cut painfully through his member as blood splattered everywhere. Even onto the hair and clothes of Mikasa. She saw the cut that he had given you. The mark that he had left on your perfect face. She would never forgive him.

After she had removed his member she began to work on each individual toe and finger until the man eventually died. The screams that he made turned on Mikasa and she thought of you. She knew that you had probably kissed Eren and she was okay with that. As long as you hadn't done anything else with her like share a bed. Because in the end you would be all hers. And no one would get in her way. Not even Eren.


	5. Chapter 5

You stood second in a line of ten trainees as the rest of those who had passed stood behind you. It had been two years since you had started your training with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the trainees you were proud to call your friends. It hadn't been easy though. Every day was a battle but you were proud to say that you had made it trough the worst and emerged (almost) at the top.

You had your right fist over your heart and your chest proudly put out as you stood between Mikasa and Reiner. You listened closely as the speakers explained the different branches to the trainees who were about to graduate. You could've gone anywhere you wanted, even the Military Police, but you had already decided on somewhere else. You were going to join the Survey Corps with Eren and Mikasa and kill all the titans.

When the trainees were dismissed they were all sent to the mess hall for their last night before they would go their separate ways. Sitting down at a table with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin you talked with them about your decisions and where Armin was planning on going.

"Well I was thinking on joining the Survey Corps with you guys." He said when he was asked.

"Armin I really don't think that you should follow us." You told him. "We're more likely to die than actually do anything meaningful anyway." You didn't mean what you had said but you didn't want Armin dying. You didn't think he was strong enough to survive in titan territory.

"I'd rather die with my friends than die alone when they've already died without me."

You smiled at him and dropped the subject. There was no way that he would change his mind now so you decided to leave him alone. Looking at Mikasa you thought you saw her staring at the places where your body was touching Eren (you were very close to her on the same bench) with a murderous look in her eyes. It was gone s quickly, however, that you were sure that you had imagined it.

Suddenly you were surrounded by a group of trainees who hadn't made it into the top ten. They relentlessly bombarded you four with questions until you thought you were going to lose your mind.

"Enough!" You finally yelled at them. Eren had an amused look on her face as she looked at you and what you were about to do.

Already at the point where you had to say something you looked at the group and sighed.

"What do you guys want to know?" You asked them.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Thomas, who was the first person in the group again, asked you.

"Survey Corps." You answered nonchalantly as if it were no big deal.

Apparently it was though as everyone started yelling again. It would seem that not everyone carried the same mindset as you four did. Running your fingers through your (h/c) you sighed again and sat down at the table. Looking up at everyone you saw their amused faces grinning back at you.

You simply shook your head and ignored the annoying group behind you. You at the rest of your food painfully before you finally left the building and started walking back towards the barracks. You were in the middle of Eren and Mikasa and each one of them had a pincer hold on one of your arms. Armin, getting the feeling that he wasn't needed, walked ahead and was already in the barracks.

When you were halfway to the barracks and completely insane over the arguing that the two girl were doing you noticed Annie standing in front of you three. Once you reached her you decided to stop and talk to her. You had made friends with the quiet blond when you had repeatedly gotten your ass kicked by her during hand-to-hand combat. The only reason you beat her during examinations was because you got lucky and she slipped.

She was never too upset about it when you apologized to her and since then she hung around you and a Armin a lot whenever Eren and Mikasa weren't around. She was one of your best friends and, as far as you knew, you were pretty much her only friend. Usually she had a blank face but now her face was filled with urgency. She looked like she had something important to tell him.

"(f/n) I need to tell you something." She said as she started tugging on the front of your shirt. "In private."

Even though Eren and Mikasa weren't too happy about it you decided to go with her. The urgency and fear in her voice made you really want to know what the problem was. You said goodnight to Eren and Mikasa and walked with Annie to a private spot in the woods.

"What's up Annie?" You asked her when she had stopped.

"You cant go to Trost tomorrow (f/n)." She said as she turned to face him. As a sort of graduating send away task the trainees who were graduating had to maintain the walls for an entire day. It was easy work so you didn't really mind much. Annie did however.

"Why not? What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I-I can't tell you." She said with tears in her eyes. "But if you go tomorrow then you're going to die."

After that she ran off and left you alone to wonder what the hell just happened. Making your way back to the barracks you laid down and was immediately joined by Eren. Ever since the date she had done this but you never went further than making out in fear of being caught by Shadis. Tonight though Eren also had the same look of urgency in her eyes.

"What's up Eren" You whispered to her as you put your hand on her cheek.

She put her hand over yours while continuing to stare into your eyes. You both stared at each other for a bit before you finally realized what her eyes were telling you.

"Don't worry." You whispered to her, "I will make sure that we'll all make it to see the end of this. I promise."

She nodded at you with tears in her eyes and you kissed her on the lips softly as you brushed her tears away. You promised to yourself that no one would ever take your family away from you, even if it cost you your life, and you were going to make sure that you kept good on it.

The next morning you noticed that sometime in the night two more people had joined your bed. Mikasa was one of them. She had been doing this almost as long as Eren so that wasn't weird but Annie was also there with you which was very strange. Luckily Annie woke first and ran away with blushed cheeks before Eren and Mikasa woke up.

Later on you were standing on the Trost wall with Eren, Connie (the bald kid), and Thomas. Sasha had just put stolen meat into a crate for later and you were happy to eat it later. Eren looked beautiful as the wind blew her hair around in the wind and you were caught up in how amazing it would be to have her as your wife. The good feeling didn't last long though.

Suddenly, in a bolt of lighting just like the one five years ago, the colossal titan appeared in front of you. It swept it's arm across the top of the wall before you could fully register what was going on and had to quickly jump off the wall in order not to get swept away. You were shocked for a couple of seconds before finally getting your bearings and attaching yourself to the wall. Those couple of seconds were all it took for the titan to kick a new hole into the wall.

Memories of five years ago played back through your mind. Then you snapped. In a fit of rage that was only evident in those truly insane you swung to the top of the wall to confront the Colossal Titan. You were so caught up in your rage you didn't even notice Eren right next to you. All you could think of was killing the Colossal Titan and all the little pieces of shit that it was letting into Trost through the hole it had made. You had lived five years with this hate.

It was time to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

You ran around in the storage room with all the cadets grabbing supplies such as extra blades and gas canisters. There was a man in the middle of the room shouting about how you all had graduated and were now officially soldiers. Sitting next to the gas canisters was Armin. He was shaking so bad that he couldn't even fill up the canister that he was putting gas into.

As you walked over to him you couldn't help but flashback to when the colossal titan was standing right in front of you. After you had made it back to the top of the wall with Eren you both dodged another one of the titan's arms and swung for his neck. As you did you noticed that the titan wasn't eve arming for you or Eren. Instead it seemed to be aiming for the cannons on the wall.

That made you shiver more than anything else. This titan had intelligence. That made it all the more important that it died today. You made your move, swinging both blades towards the nape of it's neck. Right before you hit it, however, it released a huge cloud of hot steam that blew you and Eren back. Not going to give in you used more gas in order to push yourself harder towards the titan.

You couldn't see because of the steam so instead you, and Eren who was right beside you, swung towards where you thought the titan would be. However, when you swung you hit nothing but air. The titan was nowhere to be found. Just lie how it was five years ago. Quickly both you and Eren climbed back to the top of the wall and was immediately ordered from a Garrison soldier to head back to the troop Head Quarters.

Snapping out from your flashback you sat down next to Armin and put your hand on his shoulders.

"Armin calm down." You told him, hoping that your feeble attempt would be enough to actually do anything.

"I'll be fine," he told you, I just need some time to relax."

"More importantly," he said as he looked up at you, "what are we going to do about the hole? We don't have the technology needed to plug up a hole that big and if we don't plug it then the titans are going to just keep coming through and we're going to lose the city!"

He had started to shake again and was now hyperventilating. Unsure of what to do you slapped him hard in the face. He looked at you with a red mark on his face and a hurt look in his eyes. At a complete loss for words to say you made something up on the fly.

"Now is not the time to be scared Armin. Now is the time to be angry. Now is the time that you use all the rage that these fucking titans have caused you. Think of your family that died at Shiganshina. Think of the family that died because of that expedition years ago. Use the anger that you feel and make sure to kill as many of those fuckers as you can. They feed on your fear, make them choke on your anger."

Once you had said all that you could've you stood up and looked around for anything else to do. Instead what you found was a crowd of people that was listening to the speech that you had given Armin. Now slightly embarrassed you pushed past them and got back to work yelling at them to do the same.

Later that day you were lined up with all available soldiers in the Trost district and was told the battle plan. You were told to go to the middle group with your squad and help supply the front squad as well as kill any titans that may have gotten past them. You didn't need to look around to know what everyone was thinking.

"This is it. We're going to die."

They were right. They probably would die. But not you. Not Eren, Mikasa, or Armin either. They were your family and you would make sure that no harm would come to them. There were some that you wouldn't give much of a care for however. One of those just happened to be Jean.

You actually ran into him on the way to meet up with your squad. You and him were paying too much attention to your own thoughts and the down stricken faces of the broken soldiers to actually look to see where you were going. So you ran into him and immediately he grabbed you by the shirt and started yelling in your face.

"Why don't you watch where you're fucking going huh (f/n)! Or are you in so much of a rush to get eaten along with your sweetheart Eren that you don't give a shit as to who you run into?"

Finally tired of his complaining you grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the stone column that was behind you.

"Shut the fuck up and listen shitface! No one here gives a fucking damn about the problems that you're going through right now least of all me. So if you want to bitch about what's going on then bitch about it after you live through today and go to the Inner Walls where I don't have to see your shit excuse for a face ever again! Right now I have more important things to do than deal with you."

With that you stormed off without taking a second look back at Jean. As much as you didn't care for the guy you did hope that he would live. The more people that survived today the better. Especially when it seemed as if there weren't going to be any survivors. Finally you met up wit your squad.

In the squad with you were people that you felt like you could trust with your lives. Mina, Mylius, Mac, fucking Thomas, Armin, and even Eren were all in your squad. It had been a rocky road but you felt like you could trust your back to your squad. They were decent fighters and you were proud to call them friends.

Just as you were about to move out with your squad you saw Mikasa run up to you in a hurry. you paused and let her reach you. When she finally reached you words spilled out of her mouth so fast that you could barely keep up.

"(f/n) if you're ever in trouble come find me okay? I know we're in different squads but when shit hits the an there's going to be chaos. When that happens come to me I'll make sure that you're safe."

Once she had finished speaking you answered to what you thought you had heard correctly.

"Mikasa don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine on my own. Don't forget that I was number two in class. I may not be as strong as you but I'm sure I can hold my own against whatever those titans throw at me." You then gave her a smile in order to convince her, and yourself, that what you had just said was true.

Immediately after a man came and grabbed Mikasa, saying that she needed to be in the rear guard with the rest of the elite soldiers. For a brief moment you noticed a killing intent coming from Mikasa that was directed towards the man. However it disappeared so quickly that you were sure you had imagined it.

Later you stood on the rooftops with the rest of your squad. You gazed out at the town full of titans that you were anxious to kill.

"(f/n)?" Came a voice from behind you. "You turned around and looked straight into Eren's eyes. They were not the eyes of the girl you loved however. They were the eyes of the girl who had lost her family to the titans. The eyes of the girl who had nothing on her mind but killing. You weren't shocked or depressed though. Because you weren't yourself either. You were just like Eren. With nothing but killing on your mind.

"What is it Eren?" You asked her, anxious to get going.

"Don't get in my way."

And with that she sped off toward where the titans were. Leaving you and the rest of the squad to catch up with her. In your haste you failed to notice a titan crouched on the ground behind some buildings. Yet it noticed you. So fast that no one could even move out of the way it leaped at Thomas and caught him in it's mouth. It broke his back in it's mouth before swallowing his body whole.

There was silence. The fact that someone who had trained for years to die that easily was incomprehensible. Enraged at his death you watched as the titan simply walked away from where your squad was perched on a building. So angry and thinking of chasing after it you didn't notice that Eren had sped after it without you.

The rest of the squad yelled after her and eventually followed her with you in hot pursuit of both of them. Because you were behind them you saw a titan leap from an alleyway and bite off Eren's leg, making her slam into the rooftops repeatedly until she finally came to a stop. You saw Mina's cable get snatched and her head bitten off, Mylius was grabbed and eaten, and Mac was torn in half like he was a piece of jerky. Armin was paralyzed in shock and fear as he knelt on the roof opposite of the ne Eren was on and stared at her body.

In a few second this had all happened in front of your eyes. Your anger had no limit and your mind was broken. You swung recklessly killing all the titans that were in the area. Watching the blood that flew from their napes and laughing as the fell to the ground dead. You landed on the roof where Armin knelt broken. You simply watched as a titan picked him up and ate him whole. Or at least it tried to.

At the last second Eren grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the throat of the titan but was now stuck in it's mouth. Finally you broke out of your insane delusions. You jumped into the mouth of the titan with Eren and tried to get her out with you. Yet when you tried to move her the titan's mouth got closer to being closed and you had to use yours and Eren's strength to keep it open.

You realized that there was only one way to get either one of you out of this alive. With a calm mind you didn't think you would've had I this situation you turned Eren's face towards you and kissed her. When you pulled away you saw that she was crying, and that you were crying too.

"I love you Eren. Be strong."

With that you quickly hooked your maneuver gear to her and threw her out of the titan's mouth which closed immediately after. Chopping off Eren's outstretched arm which smacked you in the face knocking you down into the titan's throat as it swallowed you whole.

You were dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Armin woke up surrounded by a group of people. As he looked around he realized that there was no one there that was in his squad. He realized that what he had just been through wasn't a dream. Eren, Mina, Mylius, Mac, Thomas, even (f/n). They were all dead.

As he realized this Connie came up to him.

"Armin, where's the rest of your squad?"

He didn't reply. He simply continued to stare at the ground. He remembered as well. He remembered a titan picking him up and trying to eat him, remembered Eren saving him, remembered (f/n) saving her, then he remembered the titan biting off Eren's arm and eating (f/n). He remembered the titan simply walking away as Eren crawled towards it with only one arm as she screamed (f/n)'s name.

The last thing he remembered was Eren falling over the edge of the building. He knew that she was dead though. What he didn't know was how the hell he was going to explain any of this to Mikasa. It was very likely that once she knew what happened he would die as well.

Currently at that moment Mikasa was near the gate out of Trost. A titan had made its way past the other troops so she had to kill it before it reached the civilians that were evacuating. In one fast and fluid motion she killed the titan and landed in front of the gates. Which was still clogged up with civilians.

She didn't understand. The civilians were supposed to be inside the gates by now, what was the holdup? Well, the holdup was a greedy businessman who had clogged up the gate with his cargo and wouldn't let anyone pass until his cargo was through. In a fit of rage Mikasa stuck her sword under his chin.

"Move your shit out of the way now or I'll cut your fucking head off."

The man started sweating as he looked around for a way out of the situation. "You're really going to kill me in front of all these people?" Was what he finally came up with.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him, "all I did was kill a titan. Unfortunately I couldn't kill it before it killed you." She leaned in close pressing her blade even deeper drawing a drop of blood. "Is that the way you want this story to go?"

She watched later as the people moved past the gates, the cargo set to the side with the businessman sitting in it. From behind her someone started to tug on her shirt. As she turned around she faced a small girl and her mother who both offered their thanks before running off through the gates. After that she went up to the top of a building where she lost herself in her memories.

It had been about three years ago, after the wall had fallen but before she went off to join the army. She, Eren, and (f/n) were all resting in the warehouse they had made their home when someone she never would've expected to show up did. Her mother and father, both of whom she hadn't seen for years, came through the gates. They told her that they had lost her when human traffickers had tried to kidnap Mikasa and her mother and sell them as slaves.

Thankfully the Garrison troops stopped them but not before Mikasa was taken away to Shiganshina where the Garrison troops there saved her. After that they eventually found her again but decided to let her live a normal life instead of a life in hiding since the slavers were still after them. But now, since the wall had collapsed, they wanted to take her back home. They would even take care of Eren and (f/n) too.

For a couple of weeks they lived like that. It was almost back to the way things were before. Yet it wouldn't last. They all lost their family again. This time, however, it wasn't because of the titans.

It happened n a regular day. Mikasa, her parents, and Eren were all sitting in the kitchen, (f/n) was using the bathroom, and mom was bothering them both about who liked him. Both hers and Eren's cheeks turned bright red as they both muttered something along the line of yes. She simply laughed, made a joke about polygamy, and went to setting the table for dinner. Then, suddenly, three men bust down the door.

They grabbed Mikasa and Eren and, when Mikasa's mother and father started to resist, they killed them both. Suddenly a flashback happened of back when the wall fell and she went numb. From the corner of her eye she saw one of the men slip a bag over hers and Eren's faces. Then they were picked up and carried somewhere. Along the way she overheard them talking about what they wanted to do to her. Apparently the recent loss of people meant less women, and a higher business for selling them.

So the men took them to an old building and there they waited. For what she didn't want to know. The bags were removed from their heads and they sat in silence. She prayed for someone, anyone, to come save them. But the hours passed and no one came. She gave up hope.

The third man then left the building to see what was taking the transport so long. A few minutes after he left there was a knock at the door. Panicking, the two remaining men gagged both her and Eren before one of the men went to open the door. Standing in the doorframe was (f/n)! Desperately both she and Eren tried to get his attention but he could neither see nor hear them.

"Excuse me sir," he said innocently, "I've heard that there's been some kidnappings recently in this part of the city. If you have any information about them please tell me so that I can help notify the Garrison."

 _It's them (f/n)!_ Mikasa thought. But she still couldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry kid I don't know anything about the kidnappings. If I find out anything I'll be sure to let you know though." The man said as he reached down to pet (f/n) on the head.

"Such a shame." She heard (f/n) say, his voice suddenly a lot deeper and almost evil, "If you had told me the truth I might have let you live."

Suddenly the man's body went rigid. As he fell to the ground everyone saw a knife that was stuck inside the man's throat. The other man yelled and ran after (f/n) who pulled the knife from the man's throat and threw it at the one running towards him. Whether through luck or skill it embedded itself inside the man's chest and he fell to the ground.

Not wasting any time (f/n) ran forward and repeatedly stabbed the man in the chest until he stopped moving. He then went and cut off the ropes around both Eren and Mikasa before removing their gags. Suddenly the third man appeared and, before (f/n) had even moved, he grabbed him and started to choke him. That was when Mikasa snapped.

All her life she had been through so much and no one had come to rescue her. Now someone had finally come and she was about to watch him die. She couldn't handle that, that was her (f/n), her love, and he was dying right in front of her. No one would ever hurt her (f/n). Full of rage Mikasa picked up the knife that (f/n) had dropped on the floor and ran towards the man.

Before he knew what was happening she had pushed the knife so far into his back the hilt was completely inside his body, hilt and everything. The man dropped (f/n) and she grabbed him in a crushing hug. She cried, Eren cried while she also hugged (f/n), and (f/n) sat there with flushed cheeks. After that the garrison that (f/n) had called for came and cleaned up the dead bodies. They were sent back to Trost to live in the warehouse again.

Mikasa snapped out of the flashback as the order came to fall back. The civilians had all escaped and now it was their turn. Quickly he sped off to find (f/n). Nothing mattered more to her than him being alive. Armin knew this, and he feared what would happen when he had to tell her that you were dead.

...Or were you? You had been eaten for sure. Yet you were still alive, stuck in the stomach of a titan. Well that was pretty much death anyway you guessed. Without any blades you had no way out of there. You held on to Eren's arm and hoped that even with all that she's lost, both emotionally and physically, she would be okay. You hoped that you had done enough to save her.

You started to feel the stomach acid burn away at your clothes and knew it was only a matter of time before it started to burn you away. Resigning yourself to your fate you started to look back on your life, everything that you regretted and everything you loved. As the acid got past your clothes and worked on your skin, which was very painful, something miraculous happened. Suddenly two giant hands appeared from outside the titan's stomach, literally ripping it in half from the stomach. Covering your eyes from the steam you felt yourself get picked up by what could only be a titan.

You laughed out loud at your luck. Saved from being eaten by one titan only to be eaten by another. Yet that wasn't the case. The titan holding you didn't eat you but instead held you gently in it's hand. Curious by what was going on you slowly opened your eyes.

What you saw was something beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

As Armin sat silently on the rooftop Mikasa sped to find you and Eren. For as much as she hated her for stealing you away she was still family. In the meantime you were residing in a titan's stomach. And Eren laid on the ground bleeding to death. She watched as the titan that head eaten you simply walked away from her.

She reached out for you as she blacked out from blood loss. She was about to die yet she could only think about saving you. As she reached out with her stump she felt a stinging pain and blacked out. That was about the time that you were grabbed from the stomach of a titan by another titan.

As you laughed at your unfortunate and shitty luck you felt the titan pull you close to it's mouth. You shut your yes tight as you waited for the feeling of its teeth to chomp into you. It never cam though. Instead it stopped moving you inches away from t's face. Slowly you opened your eyes and noticed a few things.

You first noticed that this titan had brown hair and deep brown eyes. It looked at you with eyes that could only be eyes that were filled with love. Or well they would be described like that if it wasn't a titan that was being described. The last thing that you noticed (shockingly) was that this titan was a woman.

You were so entrapped by this titan that you didn't notice the three other titans that were heading towards the two of you. The titan holding you did however and set you on it's shoulder as it entered what was unmistakably a fighting stance. This was confirmed when it expertly knocked the other titans to the ground and destroyed the napes of their necks.

You were amazed and it showed on your face. The titans turned it's head to look at you and you swore that it was smiling and blushing once it saw your smile. When it turned back around you tried to put it down to the fact that you were going insane. Actually you weren't sure you wanted that to be true either. You were quickly shaken out of your thoughts, however, when the titan started running.

In desperation you clung onto the titans hair as your body swung in the air. Every once in a while you would get a small break as the titan paused to kill other titans but after that it was back to running.

Meanwhile Mikasa had made it to the rooftop where Armin had been taken to. He noticed her and began to fear. He didn't know how she would react once he told her that (f/n)was dead and he didn't want to know. He wouldn't have a choice though because Mikasa saw him and walked up to him.

"Armin where's (f/n) and Eren?" She asked him as he clenched up and tears came to his eyes.

"They're dead Mikasa. They're all dead."

There was silence from everyone on the rooftop. They had all assumed that was what the case was but to actually hear it was something else. It caused many people to give up hope. If people like (f/n) and Eren couldn't make it what chance did they have.

However, hope came from the least likely person.

"So," Mikasa started as she made Armin stand up, "what's the plan to get over the wall?"

There was silence as the crowd processed what she said. The main problem at the moment was that no one had enough gas to get over the wall and the people who were supposed to distribute the gas hadn't. They would go get the gas themselves but the building with gas in it was surrounded by titans.

When they tried to explain that to Mikasa, however, she wouldn't listen.

"Listen I'm going to survive." She said as she started in the direction of the building. "Even if I have to kill all of those titans by myself I will survive. I can do this because I'm strong, stronger than all of you. So if you're not going t try and survive then just die here pitifully like cowards."

With that she sped off leaving everyone else behind. Then, one by one, the rest of the soldier started to follow after her. She was their beacon and their reason to go on. Until she ran out of gas and fell to the ground.

In her grief that she had hidden from everyone else she was recklessly using what little gas she had left and ran out quickly. As she fell to the ground he blades broke. Out of options she knelt on the ground and stared at the sky as a titan came towards her from her left and right. She closed her eyes and waited for death to come to her.

Then she heard a voice. It was one she didn't think she'd ever hear again. It was from you. The titan on her left was the female titan that you had hitched a ride on. Now that she wasn't running anymore you had been able to actually look at your surroundings. You saw Mikasa fall out of the sky and you watched as she gave up on living.

Not about to just let her kill herself you yelled at her in hopes that you could change her mind. You had no idea that the fact that you were alive was enough to make her life worth living.

"You think your life is over?" You yelled at her from the shoulder of the titan who was currently staring the other titan going after Mikasa. "Your life is only over when you are broken to the point that you can't possibly go on! You fight until your body is broken, you scream until your throat bleeds, you don't give up until the devil himself ties your soul down in Hell!"

With your words (or at least you thought it was your words) Mikasa stood up with a broken blade and faced the titan coming from her right. Apparently she had forgot that you were currently riding a titan. She was quickly reminded when the female titan knocked off the other titan's head with a right hook. She gazed at the titan you were riding as she envisioned that you tamed it and made it your mount. As if it was a horse.

Seeing that Armin and Connie were coming you jumped off the shoulder of the titan as Connie caught you and Armin picked up Mikasa. You settled with them on a roof near the female titan who stood patiently and stared at you. You weren't dense and knew whenever a girl liked you, you just really wanted to deny that your love life now included a fifteen meter titan.

"What the hell is that?" Connie asked you incredulously.

All three of them stared at you as if you were a god among them. In their minds they envisioned that you had tamed the titan and made it yours. Though the reality was very different. You had no idea what they were thinking, however, so you couldn't tell tem that they were wrong.

Instead you gave them the look of a man who had the ultimate power in his hands and replied while looking as cool as you possibly could,

"It's humanity's new hope."


	9. Chapter 9

You sped around on your maneuver gear dodging titans with amazing accuracy and even getting off a couple one liners along the way. Or at least that's what you wanted to say. What was actually happening was that Mikasa was holding you as she zipped around while wearing Armin's gear. Armin was being held by Connie and didn't look like he enjoyed the ride much either. As you were carried like a princess to the building where the gas was being stored you noticed that there was a large amount of titans surrounding it.

You had spent most of your time that day either in a titan's stomach or being carried around by a titan so you couldn't really observe what was happening to everyone else. You did, however, see a large group speeding towards the building with a disparity that you were starting to know all too well. While you had the time you thought back to immediately after you spouted some bullshit about a fifteen meter titan being humanity's next hope.

After you had said those words there was a mixture of responses. Mikasa seemed to be all for it, Armin seemed very skeptical, and Connie yelled at you like you were an idiot. Yet when they saw the she-titan demolish a ten meter that was getting closer the two boys quickly changed their minds. In fact Armin was the first to come up with a plan to use the she-titan. It was then you learned of the desperate bid to make it to the building and get gas. You also learned of the ten titans that were surrounding the tower.

The plan in question was to use the she-titan to clear out all of the titans that were standing around the building. After that they would go inside and get gas so that they could go over then wall. The plan was really the only one they had and it seemed that the group n front of them had the same plan to some extent. You watched as that group went in ahead of you and were immediately attacked by a large group of titans who attacked the building to get to them. Suddenly the she-titan behind you sprinted in front of you and attacked the titans.

While they were busy your group slipped in to find a lot of terrified and surprised troops. You weren't surprised. They did think that you were dead. Now you show up not only alive but with Mikasa and a female titan that's not trying to kill them. You explained the situation to them but Mikasa and the rest got it into everyone's head that you somehow tamed the titan and it was now your pet.

You sighed and shook your head. You didn't care that much but it seemed that they thought you could now tame any titan. That would be a problem later on when they realized that you couldn't do what they thought you could. Especially if it's when they're about to die. Anyways you found out that the room with all the gas had the gates busted down and there were now several nine meter titans in the room. The plan was to lower a group of trainees to the titans on a platform and lure them to the center. Once that happened they would shoot the titans in the eyes so that a select few would kill the titans off while their eyes regenerated.

It was far from perfect but it was the best plan that Armin could come up with. As you waited for the time when the plan would come into action you realized that this may be your last time to relax in a while. Something made you feel like the future would be full of things that would keep you on your toes. You looked at the ceiling and thought about the things that you were fighting for. To be honest the list was painfully small.

You had heard from Armin what had happened to Eren and it tore you up inside. There was no way that she was still alive and that was almost to much for you to handle. You didn't cry though, you couldn't. If you did there was no way you'd be able to keep going on. Yet you had to keep going, even if it was just to make sure that the rest got out alive. You chuckled, it was funny to you that somewhere along the way you started caring about the other people in the 104th.

Jean, Connie, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Sasha, Christa, even fucking Ymir. Each one of them had made a mark on your life and you don't know how you'd be able to keep going on without them. While you were in your thoughts you suddenly noticed that Mikasa had sat next to you. She had actually fallen asleep and was laying her head on your shoulder. Never thought you'd miss something like that.

You were about to wake her up but then decided against it. She seemed so peaceful and you thought she had earned just a bit of a rest. You and her had been chosen to be one of the titan killers and to be honest there was a lot of pressure to go along with that. As you looked at her you couldn't help but feel something. While she wasn't as dear to you as Eren was she was still close. She was still the girl that you had grown up with and protected (even though she never really needed it). You grinned as you remembered all the times that you shared with her and Eren and, in the moment, kissed her on the forehead.

Then the time for action came. You woke up Mikasa and walked over to the area above where the titans were. You crept above them on the columns and waited. The platform carrying the rest of the squad who weren't tasked with killing titans began to lower as they aimed the rifles at their eyes. After a few excruciating seconds the platform was finally at eye level with the titans. When the titans were close enough to the platform that they could reach out and touch the people inside they fired.

Once the titans were blinded you moved into action. In one move you jumped down from the column and severed the nape of the titan you were tasked with. It had seemed like everyone had taken care of their titans except Connie and Sasha. As their titans moved forward to eat them you ran to help. You found out that you weren't needed though as Mikasa and Annie took care of them instead. You began to laugh like a maniac as you realized that the plan paid off. At first those around you looked at you like you were crazy but then they started to join in as well.

When you were done laughing you immediately went to work. You really wanted to be safe over the walls again. You needed to find some place to relax. So for the next thirty minutes you and the rest of the 104th spent the time filing up your gas and restocking any broken blades. It was long and arduous but at the end you were ready to make the death run to the wall.

You ran out with the 104th and swung up onto the top of the houses expecting titans to immediately swarm you. However even the ones that seemed t be heading you way ignored you. Instead they seemed to be focusing their attention on something far more interesting. Letting your curiosity take lead you ended up following the titans running past you. What you ended up seeing was the she-titan being eaten by several other titans. Both of her arms were gone and her body looked like it was going next. You ran forward without thinking and tried to help it.

There was no need though. What ended up happening was the she-titan broke free and destroyed the napes of all their napes using her mouth and feet. After that the titan released a huge blood-chilling roar. It the collapsed face first into the ground. You stood with Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Annie, Berthold, and Connie as they had followed you when you left the group. You looked at the titan's unmoving body and felt another pang of loss. It was ridiculous but it almost felt like that titan was a reincarnation of Eren. All of her rage and emotions bottled up inside a single fifteen meter killing machine.

You let a tear roll down unconsciously but immediately got yourself back together again. You turned around and started to walk away. Yet there was something going on behind you apparently as the rest of the group started to make noises. You turned around and saw a large amount of steam come from the nape of the female titan. As you looked closer you saw a figure emerge from the nape. Not believing who it was you swung forward t get a better look. When you got close there was no mistaking who it was. It was Eren. Nothing was wrong with her. Her jacket was gone and the sleeve of her right arm and her left leg pant sleeve was gone as well.

There was nothing that would take your mind of the fact that she was there now. Yet you were also worried. You didn't hear her breathing. Putting your ear to her heart you desperately listened. Then you cried tears of joy.

You heard her heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside of a town outside of the inner walls there were a group of scout troopers killing titans. They were suffering many casualties yet the amount of titans had been reduced to almost none. This was thanks to one man. It was a man with raven black hair and a sour look on his face.

However something much more important than the creation of a new fanfiction was happening at this time. Back inside of the inner walls something big was happening. On the way back it was realized that there had been others besides your group that had seen Eren come out of the she-titan. Unfortunately there was no way to stop them from taking her away from you. Well unless you wanted to kill someone.

You were actually about to had you not been held back by the rest of the group. When they had left with her you immediately followed after them with Mikasa and Armin. You had just gotten her back. There was no way that you were about to lose her again. As you ran after her she began to have a flashback from where she met her dad again after the wall fell.

It had only been a few months since the wall had fallen and her mother had died. The pain had been reduced by the presence of (f/n), Mikasa, and Armin. Mainly (f/n) actually. He had been there since the beginning and she didn't know what she would do without him.

Anyways the memory she was having was one that she had forgotten. It was one night when (f/n), Mikasa, and Armin were asleep and the city was dark. The warehouse was silent when she was woken up by her father. She hadn't seen him since he had left before the wall fell so it was pretty amazing that he was there.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes as her focus stated to kick in.

"Quickly Eren follow me." Her dad whispered to her as he left.

Sleepily she followed after him with a stagger. She climbed into a carriae and he steered them both into the woods. Once they were hidden by trees he stopped and got out. Guessing that there was something he needed to show her Eren got out as well and walked to her father.

When she reached him his back was to her and it seemed like he was holding something.

"Dad?" Eren called out to him. "What are you doing?"

He suddenly turned around and faced her. He was holding a needle in one hand and a wooden box in the other. There was a crazy look on his face as well as he started moving towards Eren. Scared she backed up and tried to run back to the carriage but she was caught and forced to the ground.

As he injected whatever was in the needle into her arm she heard a single line before she passed out.

"Go to the basement Eren. All the answers are in the basement."

That was when she opened her eyes and saw (f/n), Mikasa, and Armin in front of her. With about fifty soldiers behind them.

"(f/n) what's going on?" She asked you innocently. Unaware that she had been muttering "kill" and "death" while she was out. You were abut to say something to her when you were interrupted by the man in charge of the garrison.

"Eren Jaeger! We must know, are you titan or human?"

You could see the confusion on Eren's face as she tried to make sense of the question. It seemed that she didn't remember turning into a titan and what followed after. In fact it seemed like she was scared of something beyond the situation going on right now.

"Human, sir!" She finally cried out. Nothing but truth in her answer. r at least what she believed to be truth.

"I see," the commander muttered, "then forgive me for what I'm about to do." He said as he raised his right hand.

Realizing what was about to happen you told Armin and Mikasa to run while you grabbed Eren and made a break for it. Yet you were too late. The commander had already given the order and the cannon had already been fired. Time seemed to slow down as you shut your eyes and waited for death to come again.

Since your eyes were closed you didn't see Eren notice the key that had been kept under her shirt and a sudden light in her eyes as she went to bite her thumb. As soon as she bit it there was a loud whooshing sound and dust was blown everywhere.

After a couple of seconds you opened your eyes and found yourself inside the body of a half formed titan. You started at it with Armin and Mikasa in absolute shock. Even though you knew that Eren was capable of this to see it first hand was crazy. Almost as if to make a tag line that was the moment that Eren came around the body of the titans and looked up, finally getting a good look at it.

"What the hell is this?"


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to get to my basement." Eren said as soon as she got over the shock at seeing the titan. Though it seemed like she had no idea where it came from at first it looked like she soon realized that she had made it herself. There were so many things that you wanted to ask her but you didn't know how to say any of them, or if she'd even have an answer for them. You were just happy to see that she was still okay and herself.

When she came out of the titan for the first time you were afraid that she wouldn't be herself anymore. Yet it didn't seem like that was the case. It was made clear that she was still herself when she looked you in the eyes and suddenly wrapped you up in a huge hug. To be honest it was actually quite smothering. Yet it felt so warm and needed that you couldn't bring yourself to let go even when you noticed that the titan was crumbling around you.

One of the features about a titan was that they seem to evaporate whenever they die. This was apparently also happening to the half titan Eren made since she was no longer inside of it. Noticing that you were running out of time you knew you had to hurry things up. Painfully, you pulled yourself away from Eren.

"Why do we have to get to the basement?" You asked her.

"I think there's something important there. It may be the secrets to finding out what titans really are."

You, Armin, and Mikasa stared at her for a couple of seconds before looking at each other and nodding.

"Alright we're in."

She looked up at the three of you surprised.

"No this is something I'm doing alone I cant bring you guys into this."

You chuckled. "To be honest it seems like we're already a part of this. So what's the plan?"

She looked at the three of you with pleading eyes but there was no way that any of you would just let her go by herself. Seeing that there was no way any of you would budge she sighed before looking back up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Well the way I see it there are two options. The first n is that I can turn into a titan again and climb over the wall. After that I'd head to the basement in Shiganshina by myself."

"Are you completely sure that you can do all of that?" You asked her. "That seems like a lot of things to deal with, even if you are a titan."

She looked down at her thumb. "I'm sure that I can I can do this."

"But if you do that then all of humanity will be against you." Armin said.

"I know that's why I have a second option." Eren countered. "Armin if you think that you can talk them down and convince them that I'm on their side then I'll stay."

You and Mikasa looked at each other before nodding in agreement. This sounded like that best way to go. If there was anyone that could talk down these people it would be Armin. You couldn't remember all the times that he's gotten all three of you out of trouble with his quick thinking. He may not be the strongest person out there but there was no doubt that he was one of the smartest.

He seemed unsure about it however and fidgeted around with the idea.

"Armin relax," you said to him, "everyone her trusts that you'll make the right call about what we should do. You're the commander, we're just the ground troops."

He seemed to relax a bit after you said something and after a couple more seconds he looked up at Eren and nodded.

"I'm going to try and talk them down." He said. "If it doesn't work then turn into a titan and climb over the wall with Mikasa and (f/n)."

Eren nodded and Armin walked out as the rest of the titan evaporated giving the cannon a clear shot to your head. You couldn't help but feel a little nervous when you saw the captains face either. He looked like a man so entrapped by fear that he wouldn't listen to anything anyone said. No matter how great of a speaker Armin was, if he couldn't et them to listen it was pointless.

You looked over at Eren and Mikasa and wondered how long it would take to try and get them out of here. The chances weren't looking too good. You and Mikasa would most likely be cut down before you made it over the wall. It would seem that everything rested on Armin right now.

You watched as he opened his mouth and...sang. You couldn't believe your ears as Armin began to serenade the gathered crowd.

"Please don't kill us please, we don't want to die, and if you do not kill us, we'll make you lots of pie..."

You soon realized that he was actually saying something intelligent and the stress you were going through made you think that he was doing something that ridiculous. What Armin was actually saying was hard to hear as his back was turned to you and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. His right hand was in the shape of a fist and was placed over his heart. He stood the exact same way we were made to stand at training and he actually made it look good.

As you listened closely you could get the basic idea of what the was saying. He seemed to be talking about how Eren wasn't a threat to us and how she could lift the boulder that was inside the Trost district to plug up the gate. To be honest it was a great idea, or at least the snippets you heard sounded good. The words he was saying even seemed to be convincing the captain. It started to look like you would live past today.

Though as if to dash your hopes after Armin was finished talking one of the people next to the captain started whispering in his ear and his expression changed. It wasn't the rage he had before but it wasn't the face of a man who was about to let the four of you walk away alive.

"That sounds like a good idea son," the captain said, "and if what you just said was true then I'm sorry." He started to raise his hand to signal the cannon. Seeing it Mikasa grabbed you and you grabbed Eren as she got ready to bite her thumb. "But there's only one way to guarantee our safety."

However before he could bring his arm down to make the order to fire someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. The captain turned around and came face to face with the man known as Commander Pixis. You had heard that he was a brilliant commander though he, like every other commander, has yet to win a battle against the titans. The captain slowly backed away as Pixis spoke up.

"Do you see the magnificent salute that soldier is demonstrating?" He said referring to Armin who was still holing his salute. "Do you see how those three back there are holding on to each other with their lives? Do these kids really seem like traitors to you or threats to humanity?"

The captain didn't respond and instead backed away as Pixis walked towards Armin. Once he was right in front of Arming he stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Now I believe you had a plan about plugging up the gate? Something about a boulder?"

He gave a coy smile that you couldn't be happier to see. Almost crying tears of relief you were almost crushed when both Mikasa and Eren wrapped their arms around you and squeezed you tight. It felt like you were about to pop and die right after finding out that you weren't going to die.

You just couldn't get a break.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything went to hell almost immediately. Once Pixis had saved your lives you thought things would be easier from then on out. Unfortunately you still had to plug up the hole in the wall. Well Eren did actually. You and Mikasa were just there to be support and protect Eren while she was moving the boulder.

You went to the boulder while the rest of the soldiers were baiting the titans. You could hear the screams as some got to close and were grabbed. The screams almost made you cringe but you continued on so that they wouldn't have died in vain. Soon the boulder was in sight as the plan finally went into action. Your group sped off towards the boulder as Eren bit her thumb and turned into a titan.

As she fell towards the boulder you couldn't help but feel like there was a lot of beauty in that transformation. You and the rest of the group landed onto the roof as you waited for Eren to move the boulder. Instead what ended up happening was that she attacked the group.

You jumped out of the way and moved so that you landed on her head so that you could look her in the eyes.

"Eren what the hell are you doing?" You yelled at her.

You jumped out of the way as you saw Eren's fist fly towards you. She ended up hitting herself in the face knocking herself out. Her face was partially destroyed as she fell back against the boulder.

"(f/n) what the fuck just happened?" One of the people in the group yelled as she shot off a red smoke flare. You didn't remember her name so you ended up calling her silver hair. She was among the people that were trying to kill you, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin back when everyone was scared that Eren was a titan.

"The fuck if I know." You brushed her off as you stood on Eren's nape and tried to figure out what to do. She was regenerating like titans usually did yet she was not getting back up. It was as if she had used up all her energy and had just given up. You ended up waiting around her for a while waiting as titans started to swarm around the position.

The rest of the group took care of them but it was clear that they were wanting to leave. Even Mikasa was looking at you as she waited for the right moment to grab you and leave Eren to die. Before any of that could happen Armin showed up.

"(f/n) what happened here?" Armin yelled.

"I fucking killed her. If I knew what was wrong I wouldn't just be standing here would I Armin?!"

He didn't say anything but stood there in silence as he seemed to be in thought as well. Suddenly you had an idea. You drew your blade and, before Armin could say anything, you stabbed your blade into Eren's neck. You figured that as long as you didn't kill her it would be enough to get her attention if you stabbed her somewhere relatively harmless.

Meanwhile Eren was dreaming. Once she had turned into a titan she seemed to have entered a state of dreams where she didn't want to move. In her dream she was back at home as a kid and was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. (f/n) slept next to her as Mikasa and her mother were washing the dishes. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and heard a voice come from behind her.

She twisted around and saw an older, hotter version of (f/n) standing outside the window. You were smiling and looking at her as she looked back and forth very confused between the older and younger you's.

"Eren you have to wake up baby." You said to her on the outside which reached her in her dream. "We need you to help us now."

"But I'm so tired." She said in her dream. "I don't want to do anything anymore."

You didn't hear her but since she didn't wake up you figured that you hadn't gotten to her. Hell you weren't even sure if she heard you. Yet there was no way you could just give up.

"Think about the titans and how they killed your mother, how they tried to kill Mikasa, how they're trying to kill everyone you know!"

"What are you talking about? Mom and Mikasa are right there." She said slipping back into her blanket.

"What about the life past the walls?" You yelled as you felt like she was slipping away. When you were alone with her she would always talk about how many times she would look at the walls leading to the outside while she was in Shiganshina. She would always dream about heading outside and had even stolen a book about the world outside the walls.

"If you give up now who's going to go out there with me? I wanted to make a house with you next to that body of endless water you always talked about. I can't do that unless you wake up right now!"

Almost as if you lived in a cheesy anime that focused on the power of love that was what woke Eren up. Without any warning Eren snapped out of her dream and started to move. Losing your balance you fell and used your maneuver gear to get to the roof. You and the rest of the surviving group members watched as Eren picked up the boulder that was the size of her and began to move towards the hold in the wall.

You all began to cheer but it was cut short as every titan near you turned their attention to her.

"Alright we're not done yet!" You yelled at the group. "We need to make sure that no titans bother Eren while she's moving towards the hole!"

The next few minutes were a blur. Any titan you saw that wasn't Eren you killed. Dozens died as you entered this monotonous almost emotionless mode. It was something new to you, Before you had never lost yourself as you began killing yet something had changed.  
Maybe it was the fact that you just really did not want Eren to die.

As you killed you subconsciously noticed that many more members of the group were dying as they sacrificed themselves to make sure that Eren got to the goal. Finally the hole was reached and with a triumphant roar she slammed the boulder down in front of the hole and then collapsed. You immediately moved to get her out of the body which was scorching hot.

As you got her out you looked around and saw that you were surrounded by titans. All the other group members were in combat with other titans and you didn't want to drop Eren. Luckily you didn't have to do anything as a short man with raven black hair killed all the titans surrounding you amazingly fast. After he had taken them out he stood on one of their dissolving bodies like he was a god and looked down at the two of you.

"Now what the hell is going on here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Today has been going great. First the wall was breached again by the same titan as last time, hundreds of people had died, you almost died then thought Eren was dead only to find out that she was not only alive, but could turn into a giant titan (awesome by the way). Unfortunately right after that she was charged for treason and was almost shot to death by a cannon. Luckily she was saved (along with you, Mikasa, and Armin) but was then immediately shoved into a suicide mission in titan territory. Well the mission was a success (after she tried to kill you as a titan) and now here you were. Stuck in a mother fucking cell next to Eren's who was being interrogated by a tall blond man and the short piece of shit that brought you there.

They were talking about what Eren wanted to do. Nobody said anything to you as she decided that she wanted to join the Survey Corps. Unfortunately for her she was being put on trial as the Survey Corps and Military Police tried to claim her. She was chained to a metal post in the middle of the courtroom. Right next to the metal post you were chained to.

You stared blankly at the entire room as they cast scared, admiring, or angry looks at Eren. Then there were a few curious glances as to why the hell you were there too. You didn't even know why you were there as there was no explanation as to why you were there. There was only the lovely guard who told you to shut up and keep walking. Great day so far.

"So!" The judge yelled out as he stood on the podium. "Eren Jaeger, you have been accused of being a titan, how do you plead?"

"I'm human sir!" She yelled as you were being ignored again.

"Well that's not the issue as to why you're here anyways. You see there are two factions that are claiming you. I'm just here to decide where you go."

He finally turned his attention to you. His brow creased as he tried to figure out why you were there.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked you.

"This is (f/n) (l/n) sir." A man from the Military Police spoke out. "He is the closest person to Eren Jaeger and is suspected of being a titan as well, though there is no proof that he is one. He is, however, an exile from one of the twelve noble families and is now being asked to return to the family depending on the results of this trial."

You started laughing crazily.

The entire courtroom went silent as your sudden burst of laughter caught everyone off guard. Eren looked at you with concern on her face. She probably thought that you had gone insane and hell maybe you had. Maybe the stupidity from these people had finally pushed you over the edge.

"You really think that I'm a titan?" You asked aloud to everyone in the courtroom. "You really think that Eren wants to harm humanity? So what if either of us are titans? Do you think that if we wanted to kill everyone here we would risk our lives to try and save your sorry asses? Shit I'm sorry I'm not a titan so that I can't smash all of your fucki-"

That was as far as you had gotten before you got the shit beaten out of you by the short raven haired man who identified himself as Levi. After you were knocked unconscious Levi turned to the courtroom.

"This is what it takes to keep these creatures under control. An d believe me if there is any doubt in my mind of where their loyalties are I'll kill them myself. Now, is there any objection of taking these two for a little trial run?"

There was silence in the crowd as the judge sighed and slammed his mallet down.

"Very well. The Survey Corps gets both Eren and (f/n) for one expedition to prove that they can contribute to the cause of saving humanity. Dismissed"

With that the shackled on Eren and your unconscious body were taken off. You were dragged into a cart and Eren climbed in after you. She pushed a few strands of hair out of you face as she remembered the way you stood up for her even though she wasn't sure what she was. Making sure that no one was looking she quickly kissed you on the lips as the carriage began to move.

You were both being taken towards a safe place where you could both be watched. Nobody knew what would be in store for the future. All that was certain was that there was everything to gain and everything to lose. Humanity rested on the shoulders of your generation. How you would choose to go forward would affect everyone. Titans and humans alike.

As you dreamed you dreamt of your father. You were sure he had died I=when the house was crushed but yet the dream where he was taking you into the woods after the wall fell felt so real. Your father was a wreck as he couldn't stop crying and muttering how it was all his fault. When you asked him what was wrong it was like he suddenly remembered you were there.

With a sudden movement he had grabbed you and threw you to the e ground. Without a warning he pulled out a needle and moved it to your arm. His last words form the dream haunted you even after you woke up. You tried to make yourself believe that was all it was, just a dream, yet it felt so real.

"Kill them all. Every titan, every human, everyone that breathes on this world. Kill them and leave nothing left. Otherwise they will kill you." Those were his last words from the dream.

But was it really just a dream?


	14. Chapter 14

You awoke in a room that was unfamiliar to you. There were sounds of movement past the door and unfamiliar voices reached your ears. Not making a sound you quietly climbed out of the bed. You were dressed in a regular white shirt and pants with the same boots you had on when you were being tried in court. That was when everything came back to you.

Most of your caution went away as you began to realize where you probably were. Your suspicions were confirmed when Eren walked into the room dressed in an outfit used for cleaning. You began to laugh as you realized that you had been cautious about where you were and the entire time Eren had been walking around cleaning.

"Good morning to you too idiot." Eren said as she started cleaning the room. It looked fine to you but Eren was walking around as if the room was covered in dust.

"Where are we?" You asked once you had stopped laughing. You had an idea of where you were but you still didn't have a full picture. It seemed as if you were inside a castle with stone walls and plenty of windows. You could hear horses down below and in the distance you could see a forest past the window.

"An old Recon Corps headquarters. We're patching it up as a place to test my powers and make sure that I don't kill anybody." She stated in a very matter of fact way.

You grabbed her and held her close. You couldn't imagine what was going on in her life. She turned into a titan, was almost killed at by cannons, was then almost killed by titans, then people, then was hidden away because people thought she was going to kill someone. You couldn't think of any way to help other than holding her close.

She went stiff when you grabbed her but soon relaxed into your arms. You held for a few minutes in silence. Fully enjoying the fact that you were both still alive.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm not seeing a lot of cleaning." Said a voice from behind you.

You let Eren go as she quickly went to cleaning and you turned around. Standing in front of you was Captain Levi. Your face stung from just remembering the beating that he gave you at the interrogation. You stared at each other for a few seconds before you spoke to him.

"You're a lot shorter than I thought." And he was. He stood a good six inches shorter than you. Those six inches did not stop the beating he then gave you. As you mopped up your own blood Levi came back into the room.

"(f/n) you're wanted in the courtyard."

"By who?" You asked him as you put the mop into the bucket.

"Just follow me."

You followed Levi into the courtyard where there were three people standing there. Each one looked as if they came from rich lives in the interior and each had a look of disgust on their face. You immediately hated them.

"Can I help you?" You asked them.

"Yes can you bring to us (f/n) (l/n)?" They asked in a very snobbish voice.

"You're looking at him. What do you want?"

They turned up their noses at you as if you were contaminated. It was then that you ealized hat you were still in the cleaning clothes that Levi had given you, and your face couldn't be looking good right now. As quickly as the disgust had appeared on their faces, however, it was replaced with a smile so bright that it made you sick.

"Oh (f/n) it's been so long!" Said a woman in the middle as she moved forward to embrace you. You took a step back to avoid her but you were stopped by Levi who was right behind you. She grabbed you and pulled you into a tight, spine-crushing hug. You eventually pried away from her and pushed her back a bit. She still kept up that forced grin though. "I remember when you were only up to my knee, you were so cute back then! I'm sorry to hear what happened to your parents and your brother. Don't worry though, We'll make sure to treat you like you're our own child."

You looked over at Levi to see if he was buying their act. His face was cold however, there was no reading him.

"Can I ask why you're here?" You asked the woman along with the man and teenage boy behind her.

"So that we can take you home to live with us! No member of the (l/n) family should be left alone." The smile on all of their faces were becoming more and more desperate. Every second that they spent there seemed like it was physically hurting them.

You sighed. "Captain Levi there seems to be a confusion here. When I was registering myself I seem to have spelt my last name wrong. I would greatly appreciate it if you could fix that for me." You turned to the family of assholes in front of you. "I apologize for the confusion that made you come all the way out here, I suggest you retreat back into the inner walls before an accident befalls you however." You cast them a dark look. "Accidents happen all the time out here you know, I don't think anyone would think of anything if you suddenly went missing out here. The survey corps wouldn't be suspected at least."

Anger appeared on their faces as they retreated back to their carriage parked a bit away.

"You'll regret this!" The woman shouted. "There's nothing out here for someone who let his troops die in front of his eyes! Let's see how long you can live as everyone around you dies because you couldn't save them!" Then they got into the carriage and drove away laughing.

"So what should I fix your last name to?" Levi said from behind you.

"Whatever you want. Just make it different than the one I wrote down. That isn't me anymore."

You walked back into the castle and slunk into the room that you had woken up in. By this time the sun had already started to go down and everybody else was asleep. You felt sad because you didn't see Eren much today but you were preoccupied with something else to go see her. Ever since the family had left with those words you had been hearing things in your head.

 _"You killed us."_

"No...I didn't."

 _"You let us die."_

"I tried...I tried to save you."

 _"We're dead because you're weak!"_

"No..."

 _"Murderer."_

"It's not my fault."

 _"Killer."_

"I...get out."

 _"Murderer!"_

"Get out!"

 _"MURDERER!"  
_  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" You screamed as your fell to the floor clutching the sides of your head. The voices kept screaming as you screamed louder and louder to try and drown them out. But they wouldn't go away, they wouldn't leave you alone. Tears streaked down your face as your throat started to hurt. Then you were embraced by Eren. You didn't hear the door open or her walk in. You didn't hear what she said to you. You just held her close as you cried and the voices faded away leaving you with a grim last words.

 _"We're waiting here for you (f/n). Murderer, traitor, coward."_

"No more...no more...make them stop...make them go away."

Eren stroked your head as you wept.

"They never go away." She said to you softly.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been several days since you and Eren had joined the Recon Corps in the Castle. After several days of cleaning it was finally the time to start testing Eren's power to turn into a titan. You weren't too keen on the idea that she was being used as a test subject but, well, there was nothing you could really do. If she didn't do the tests then the Recon Corps wouldn't be able to show how useful Eren was alive. Which meant she would be handed over to the Military Police to die.

So you decided to begrudgingly stand by as they lowered Eren into a deep hole in the ground. As she was being lowered she cast you a concerned look. You almost ran forward to get her out at that moment but she stopped you by quickly shaking her head. You were sure that nothing bad would happen but, well, something always seemed to be wrong when you and Eren were involved. So far though everything was okay.

Hange stood at the top of the hole. When Eren got to the bottom she told her to turn into a titan. Then you all waited. Part of you honestly didn't want her to turn into a titan. Part of you wished that it was just a two time thing and that she wasn't able to turn into a titan anymore. Yet all you could do was wait and see if she would turn again. You stood away from the rest of the Recon Corp troops that were also a part of Levi's group. They stood there watching the hole with their hands nervously clutching their swords at their hips. Petra, the only girl of the group (you were pretty sure she had some form of crush on Levi from the way she acted around him, Oluo, the guy who was basically a Levi wannabe and had a knack for taking a chunk out of his tongue every time he rode a horse, Eld, the guy that was the second in command after Levi, and Gunther, the...um...other guy. Each of them had proven themselves as expert titan killers however. It wasn't a question as to why they were here.

You weren't sure what you could do if they decided to attack Eren if she transformed, yet there was no doubt that you would risk your life to protect her. There wasn't a need to fight though. Concerned about the amount of time it was taking Eren to transform, Hange looked into the hole.

"Eren what's the holdup?"

"I don't know!" You heard Eren's voice come up from the hole. "Nothing is working!"

Concerned you ran over to stand next to Hange and looked over into the hole. In the hole Eren stood looking up at you with a concerned look. Her mouth was full of blood that came from her thumb, which was bitten down to the bone. Concerned for her you started lowering down a platform to bring her back up. Once she was at the top you quickly set to bandaging her hand.

"You fucking idiot you didn't have to go so god damn far." You mumbled under your breath as you finished bandaging her hand.

She picked up your head and looked you in the eyes. She didn't say anything but instead laughed and kissed you.

"I'm okay (f/n) I promise. It hurts a bit but I'm okay."

You sighed and stood up. There was a table a safe distance away from the hole that held dinner. So you walked over with Eren and the rest of Levi squad to the table to eat dinner. It was nothing too fancy just a regular bowl of soup. As you sat down at the table you had to stop yourself from offering to feed Eren. You knew that there was no way that she would let you do that with the amount of pride she had. In fact she would probably be more offended than grateful if you did ask.

"So I guess it doesn't work anymore huh?" Eld asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Eren replied as she reached for her spoon, "I guess not."

You watched as she grabbed her spoon and winced in pain. Her hand was badly damaged and she dropped her spoon from the pain. You stood up to get it for her but she put a hand on your shoulder to stop you.

"I can get my own spoon babe." She said as she reached for her spoon with her damaged hand.

You saw her wince as a sharp pain erupted in he hand. Then everything went to shit. With a flash and a loud sound lightning came from the sky and struck Eren. When the dust from around her cleared you saw that she had formed a titan arm and shoulder where her injured hand was. You were surprised but there was no reason to freak out so you figured there would be no problem. Unfortunately you were proven wrong.

You were forced to jump in front of Eren when you saw the rest of the Levi squad draw their weapons and point them towards her. Anxiously you drew your swords and faced them. You weren't looking forward to facing them by yourself. They were the strongest titan killers you knew of and, while that didn't mean they were good at killing people, they were certainly people you didn't want to try your luck against. Yet if they were going to attack Eren you didn't have any choice.

You could see the squad moving their mouths. They were yelling at Eren but you had blocked out their voices. The only thing that you were focused on was whether or not they were going to attack. You waited for someone to make the first move but it never happened. Instead Captain Levi jumped in front of Eren and calmed down the group.

While they were putting away their weapons Eren finally ripped her arm out of the titan body part that she had made. She climbed down from the disintegrating titan body and looked around at the people gathered around her. Her gaze rested on the Levi squad and the looks that they were giving her. It was brief but you could see that there were tears forming in her eyes. She noticed the tears as well and ran away from the group into the woods as she wiped them away. You looked at Levi and his squad and saw their eyes downcast to the ground.

Then you ran after her. You saw the others try and stop you from the corner of your eye but Levi motioned for them to let you go. You ran after Eren for a little while before she stopped in the middle of the woods.

"That wasn't the most professional way to act huh?" She asked with her back turned towards you.

"Professional? No. But I don't think anyone would be able to keep a straight face if something like that happen to them. I've seen men cry from less."

"I just thought that...that I was their teammate...that they trusted me...I guess I was wrong." She said between She collapsed to the ground and started silently crying.

You didn't say anything else. Instead you knelt next to the collapsed Eren and wrapped your arms around her. You held her for so long that night fell over the woods. You didn't realize how much time had passed until you heard Eren snoring in your arms. You considered sleeping there next to her but there was no clue as to what would happen if you did. So you picked her up into your arms and started carrying her back to the castle.

"Are you scared of me (f/n)?" Eren asked from your arms. You must have woken her up when you picked her up.

"Are you kidding? Who would be scared of a cute girl like you?"

"That's not what I mean." She said as she blushed. "I mean are you scared of the fact that I can turn into a titan?"

"I'm only scared of the fact that not even you know how you're able to do it. I'm scared that one day you're going to turn into a titan and you won't be able to turn back. It almost happened at Trost, next time it may be permanent."

"I'll always come back to you (f/n). I promise."

You carried her all the way back to the castle and let her back on her feet before you went inside. The two of you walked into the castle looking for the rest of the squad. You ended up finding them in the mess hall standing in silence. As soon as Eren walked into the room the squad looked at each other and simultaneously bit their thumbs.

Blood spurted from the bites and they all yelled in pain.

"Jesus Eren you do that every time you turn? It fucking hurts!" Petra screamed out.

"Eren we're sorry that we doubted you. We know that it hurt and we apologize. I just hope that we can come to depend on each other in the future." Petra said as she walked forward towards Eren and hugged her.

Eren smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged Petra back. You still didn't like the rest of the squad but they were important to Eren and that meant they were important to you too. You couldn't help but smile as you watched the group get along together. That smile went away from you as Captain Levi walked up to you and whispered in your ear.

"I hope you enjoyed your date in the woods. Enjoy her while you can. The next mission may have the both of you killed."

On that cheery note he walked away from the rest of you. Leaving you to wonder how long you'll be able to see Eren's smiling face and hold her while she was still warm. You didn't want to see that. You would do anything to make sure that she would keep going on. Even if it meant you losing your own life.


	16. Chapter 16

The events of last night left you with a strange mix of feelings. You were happy because you were able to share a moment with Eren, yet what Levi said still bothered you. He made it sound as if there was something big was about to happen. Another expedition perhaps? You knew that they still had to prove that Eren was an asset to humanity but, wasn't it too soon?

You thought about it while you stared at the ceiling in your room until you couldn't think about it anymore. It didn't take long for that to happen as you started to recall the lesson Hange had started to give you and Eren last night. Luckily you had managed to slip away but you didn't imagine that Eren was lucky enough to leave before Hange was finished with everything she wanted to say.

You walked down the hall to Eren's room, expecting to see her passed out in her bed. Instead you saw the room the exact same way she had left it the night before, spotless, as were Captain Levi's orders. You quickly went down the stairs back to the mess hall where you left Eren with Hange. You almost laughed out loud when you saw Eren still receiving a lesson from Hange. You got close enough to hear the last words she said to Eren "Oh but I'm sure they've taught you all that already."

"Yes. They did." You heard her reply. She really did sound like someone who had been up listening to nonsense for hours.

You slowly crept up behind Eren and yelled as you grabbed her shoulder. That wasn't the best idea you've had. By pure bodily reaction Eren grabbed you and, before you knew what was going on, she slammed you into the table.

"Ouch! Fuck Eren I'm sorry!" You yelled as you tried to get back up.

Slowly realization of who you were crept into her face and she released her death grip on your arm.

"Shit (f/n) don't sneak up on me like that. What time is it anyway?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not sure. Early in the morning." You said in reply as you got up rubbing your shoulder.

She sighed as she latched onto you and rested her head on your shoulder. Hange, who had been watching the entire time, suddenly became very excited as she got very close to the two of you. Uncomfortably close.

"I wonder what would happen if we were to breed someone who could turn into a titan. Would their children be able to turn as well? I'm so eager to find out!"

Frightened the two of you backed up until you were both pressed against the wall, yet Hange kept pursuing. Drool had started to fall down from the corner of her mouth in an almost comical fashion. It would've been funny if you weren't one hundred percent convinced that she would "breed" the two of you together if it meant that she would be able to pursue her research. Luckily you were saved by the arrival of a panicked cadet.

"Hange! Something happened to the test subjects! You have to come quickly!"

Instantly Hange bolted out of the room. Unsure of what to do you, Eren, and the cadet who had delivered the news all ran out after her. She had already leapt onto a horse and was riding off in the direction of the nearest town. The three of you followed her on your respective horses and soon all of you ended up in front of two evaporating titan corpses. One thing that you picked up from Hange's lecture was the fact that the actual body of a titan actually weighed as light as a feather. Which made you wonder if the reason they evaporated was because they were all like Eren, at least in the beginning.

Yet you assumed that couldn't be true. While Eren did go a little crazy that first time she learned to control it. Plus, with the amount of titans that they had cut open, you were sure that something like that couldn't be true. Yet there was that nagging suspicion in the back of you mind, the thought that there might just be more people like Eren out there. If you could only figure out how Eren was able to turn into a titan then you might be able to put your suspicions to rest. Unfortunately she couldn't remember anything that may have attributed to her ability.

So you stood there like an idiot, gaping at the two corpses as Hange cried on the ground in front of you. She had apparently become very attached to the captured titans and had even began referring to them as Sawney and Bean. She was able to gather a lot of information from the two of them. Including the fact that titans were less active at night time, which explains why the attacks had happened during the day. Yet from their death you learned something potentially even more important. That there was a traitor amongst the people.

The titans had been killed with Three-Dimensional Maneuver gear. The only people who had that were people from the regiment. You had no idea who it could be though. There were plenty of people who were mad at titans sure, but no one was stupid enough to sabotage any research and advancements that could be gained from studying them, could they?

"Who do you think the enemy is?" A voice from behind you asked.

You twisted around and saw Commander Erwin standing behind you with a hand clasped on your shoulder. Though you were taken unaware by the question you racked your brain for the answer. In the end you could only come up with one.

"Someone like Eren."

Without a word he took his hand off you shoulder and walked away. A few moments later Eren walked up to you and grabbed your hand.

"Did Erwin ask you a question?"

"Yeah," you said to her, "he asked me who they enemy was."

She said nothing for a while. The two of you just stood there and watched the bodies fade away and Hange wept for her vanishing specimens. It got late until it got to the point where the sun was vanishing behind the walls and the moon was beginning to arrive. Levi came by the two of you and informed the two of you that they would not be returning to the fort tonight. Instead they would rest at a local lodge and set out in the morning to prepare for a new expedition.

You acknowledged his command and began your walk to the lodge. You held on tightly to Eren's hand. You were scared. There were so many things that were happening at once. You were afraid of what would happen on the trip. If something went wrong then Eren would be killed by the Military Police, outside the wall there were so many things that could go wrong. You didn't know if you could protect her.

And say that you were right, that there were other people that could turn into titans, what would you do then? There was no way that you would be able to stop it right? You graduated at the top of your class but that didn't mean anything in real combat experience. So many things could go wrong that they didn't prepare you for. You were so worried that you didn't even notice that you had arrived at the lodge until you felt Eren tugging on your arm trying to stop you from running straight into the closed doors.

It was a little too late though and you nearly broke your nose.

"(f/n) what's the problem?" Eren asked after she made sure that you were no longer bleeding.

"I'm...scared Eren. I don't know what I'm going to be able to do out there. What if something happens that's too much for us to handle on our own? What if you turn into a titan and you're not able to turn back? I already almost lost you twice. Once when I thought you were dead and again when I thought that you wouldn't turn back into you. I don't want to go through something like that again."

She snuggled close to you on the bed and rested her head on your chest.

"There's nothing the two of us can't handle. We were at the top of our class, there's no way we could lose to a titan. And if something did happen and I turned into a titan I know that you would be able to bring me back, just like you did last time. Besides we have the best titan hunters with us. There's no way anything bad could happen to us with them around. I love you (f/n). I promise everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure that it is okay?"

She looked up into your eyes. The moonlight reflected off them and left you wondering just how anyone this tough could be this beautiful. You kissed her gently on the lips before resting you head and letting you eyes close as you stared at the ceiling. Soon you heard deep breathing from her and knew that she had fallen asleep.

"Okay." You said as you let you eyes close and sleep overtake you.

In your dream you sat in a wooden chair on a porch overlooking a wide open plain. There was no wall in sight and no titans. You felt calm and at peace. You heard noise and turned your head. Standing in the doorway you saw Eren, though she was a bit older, and she was holding a baby in her arms.

"Enjoying the day?" She asked as she sat in a chair next to you.

"I am now." You replied as you reached over and rested your hand on the head of your child before kissing Eren.

"I will never let anything happen to you." You told her.

She gave you a sad smile as the scenery began to change, The house caught on fire, the grass, the trees, everything was on fire. Suddenly you could hear distant screams and in the distance you saw that the wall was there, it was just torn down. Suddenly there were titans everywhere. As you tuned back to Eren you saw that she had turned into a titan, and proceeded to drop the baby into her open mouth before swallowing it and looking down at you.

There was no trace of Eren in its eyes. All you saw was the hunger of a titan.

"You can't save us (f/n)." Eren's voice echoed in your head as her titan form picked you up and raised you towards it's open mouth. "You can't even save yourself."

Then Eren tore you in half and ate you. As you fell into her stomach you saw the half digested remains of a baby titan in her stomach, its mouth still moving as it croaked out a chilling sentence.

"You will fail."


End file.
